Passion
by Alex is Bills Kleiner Android
Summary: Bakura meant to kill the king. Yet he discovers that the Pharaoh is just as much man as god. Atem shows bakura something he never realized and his life is changed forever. AtemxBakura AtemxOC


**Passion**

_this is a Bakura/Atem oneshot_

_Atari is a character I invented because in Ancient Egypt at his age and with his standing there is noway Atem would be single or want to be... This is my first YuGiOh fic...review as you wish but please remember this is my fist_

_let the story commence_

_-Ancient Egypt-_

Theif King Bakura

I can see the pharaoh from here. For so long I have watched him without his knowledge. His priests and he sit so mighty, as if the world could never touch them, and yet I stand here, a snake in their den. The "Great Pharaoh" had robbed me of everything when he had everything he could ever want. I hated him with every fiber of my being. Seeing him their with that woman laughing and talking like the world was perfect when his people were being killed it made me sick.

I had long ago tried to humanize The Pharaoh. Tried to think of him as just a man, but surely any man would not sit here and watch his people die while he played with his pretty little queen? How could one who had everything, magic, money, food, soldiers, the fruits of an empire, sit and be content while his people died. Yet this king who sat in a backroom on silk cushions laughing with his bright eyed young lover could not be the same man who sat like the statue of a god on his throne. I watched as the golden draped queen bid her husband farewell.

Suddenly an urge, though I know not what urge, pulled me out beyond my hiding place. The light played off of his face so differently from this angle. His body was relaxed, the muscles easily distinct in the soft light. His face was softer that usual, it was peaceful, no longer cold and commanding. He looked like a man, no longer a god.

I could still feel the burn of passion in my chest. My heart almost stopped as he opened his eyes and I realized just how close I was to him.

"Thief king why do you come here? Do you presume to kill me in the heart of my home? Will you then kill Atari and my son with her? For even if you kill me here and now my line will go on. You cannot end the everlasting name of the Pharaoh." I felt shock roll through me. I had heard no announcements heralded. No messengers proclaiming a new heir to the great high king. Now I stood there with the knife in my hand and fire in my chest I could not move.

"You love her?" Bakura asked. He could not understand himself. Though he could have easily plunged a knife into the breast of the pharaoh, he could not touch the man who sat before him.

"I need to love her. I need her. She and the son she carries are the hope of Egypt."

"But do you love her?"

"She loves me. I see it in her eyes that she would do anything for me. She will argue with me if I tell her to speak her mind. She is the only real person in my life."

"But do you love her?"

"What is love Bakura?" Bakura had no answer for that. "The fire in your chest, you say you hate me, yet you cannot kill me. You need me Bakura. You have a passion for me. Love, lust, hate, they all are the same. Be honest Bakura, that fire in your chest what is it?"

"I do not know."

"Then ask me again if I love Atari. I need her, I want her, I could worship her, but is that love?"

"I do not believe so." I said.

"What is love then Bakura, King of thieves," there was no mockery in Atem's eyes.

"It is this," I said stepping forward and pulling Atem to his feet. I trapped his lips with my own. I was surprised when I felt Atem's surprisingly strong arms slip around my waist. I could not tell you if it was love or lust or hate that came boiling out in that moment but whatever it was was raw and burning.

"Do you love me Bakura?"

"I love you, I hate you, I want you." I answered for I myself knew not what he was feeling. All he knew was that in that moment I wanted Atem more than anything. The day before I would have given my life to kill the man. Now I would give my life to have him. I held Atem in my arms as I tried to decide what I wanted to do. "Is this real enough for you, Pharaoh?"

"Surprisingly so," Atem said and his voice was gruff. I looked down into his purple eyes and saw something burning there that scared me much as it excited me. The look told me that Atem could slip a knife between my ribs just as fast as he could kiss me. He could probably do them at the same time.

"I want to kill you." I whispered still holding the other man tight.

"But you still want me," Atem said. He captured my lips with his own. I let himself go with wild abandon. Who knew when I would see Atem again. Surely Atem would strengthen his guard. It had taken so long just to get here. Surely if Atari was pregnant as Atem was convinced she was then I would see the King even less as he spent his time in the temples and by her bed.

"I do." Were the last words that were spoken that night. I watched Atem slide into sleep then slipped away into the night like the thief I am.


End file.
